bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Percival
http://www.bakugan.jp/ is Ace Grit's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Percival is a Bakugan who uses his cape for invisibility and shoots plasma bullets from his head and his gauntlets. He also creates a black tornado with purple sparks to thrash his opponents. Percival has two dragon head wrist guards, and his body is covered in armor-plated steel. The horns sticking out from his head and shoulders are unbreakable. Percival has a special bond with Ace. Together they battle to free the enslaved Bakugan.http://bakugan.com Anime In the anime he's actually Percival Vortex in ball form, but his real form is Percival. Bakugan: New Vestroia Percival first appeared in episode 2 of New Vestroia where he battles Neo Dragonoid. Turned out the battle ended in a draw. In episode 8, he battles alongside Shun and Ingram to battle in the Vexos Tournament. In episode 9, he and Ingram fought Brontes and Altair, he ends up battling Brontes who seemed to overpower him, but it was just an act. He later beats Brontes so they could have enough power to make the Alpha City Dimension controller to critical mass so they could destroy it. When it was destroyed, Percival and the other Bakugan gained their physical form. In episode 13, he fought Mylene and Elico which he was badly outmatched by them because they proved to be stronger. In episode 15, it had shown that he was with Ace trapped in a pod. In episode 20, when Ace and the others were freed, their Bakugan were out of the belts and told them if they were all right, and Drago and Nemus broke the Beta City Dimension controller. Percival and the rest of the Resistance Bakugan returned to physical form and escaped. In episode 23, he and Neo Dragonoid battle against Mira and Gus using mechanical Bakugan. Though they felt outmatched they proved they were better. In episode 24, Percival saved Ace from falling from the sky palace in ball form. In episode 27, Percival evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving their attribute energies to Drago and the others. Percival gains Exedra's Attribute Energy and due to this, he evolved into Knight Percival. ; Ability Cards * Tri-Gunner: Adds 300 Gs to Percival. * Night Explorer: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Misty Shadow: Brings the opponent back to their base level. * Darkus Driver: Adds 200 Gs to Percival. * Black Maiden: '''Nullifies the opponent's ability. * '''Darkus Thunder: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 300 Gs to Percival. * Battle Marionette: Allows you to call an opponent's Bakugan into battle. Game Often confused as a 3-headed dragon, the two secondary "dragon heads" are actually gauntlet designs. The toy also looks like he has wings even though the character does not have any, just a cape. Upon further examination one can assume that they are his shoulder horns. Limited editions of Percival can be found in neon translucent green. An exclusive translucent Aquos Percival with 550Gs is found in some New Vestroia BakuBowl or Bakubox. A BakuBronze Pyrus Percival with 500 G comes with the season 2 Pyrus BakuTin. A rare 700 G Subterra Percival can be found in a New Vestroia Battle Pack. A rare 720 G Ventus Percival comes in a New Vestroia Battle Pack. A rare Pyrus Percival with 700 Gs comes with the season 2 Pyrus bakuFlip. Gallery Anime File:Percival00.jpg|Percival in Ball form File:Percival_bakugan_form.jpg|Perival in Bakugan form File:Percival-trigunner.jpg|Percival about to use ability Tri-Gunner File:Percy-a.gif|Percival using ability Tri-Gunner Picture 7222.png|Percival using ability Tri-Gunner Percival going down.jpg|Percival about to use ability Darkus Driver Ace-bakugan-fanfic-wiki.jpg|Percival and Ace Pashibaru.PNG|Percival Percival.PNG|Percival Percival about to punch a bakugan.PNG|Percival about to punch Anchorsaur Percival Drago.jpg|Percival vs. Neo Dragonoid Percival falling down.PNG|Percival falling down Percival is coming.PNG|Percival File:Ace_Screen.JPG|Ace and Percival Game File:Ventus_Percival.jpg|Ventus Percival Imagem038.jpg|Subterra Percival Imagem037.jpg Transclusent Aquos Percival.JPG|Transclusent Aquos Percival Other File:BakuCake_Percival.jpg|Pyrus Percival cake References External links * Percival and Midnight Percival review * Percival vs other dragon type bakugans (comparison review) Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia